


First Fridays

by catemonsterq



Series: Love Me Good (Oh, Daddy) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink with No Age Play, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: Darcy's more than a little tipsy and definitely in the mood to push her luck. Just how far will Tony let her go before he has to take matters into his own hands?





	First Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> A note here- DON'T DO THIS AT HOME
> 
> In this fic, Darcy and Tony have a scene when Darcy is clearly drunk. Tony doesn't confirm her safewords beforehand either. Everything is good and no harm comes to Darcy at all, but you know, in the interest of everyone's safety, you probably shouldn't engage in these activities when you aren't sober.

Tony could hear Darcy laughing from across the large dining room where they were holding the monthly First Friday Avengers Party. The sound was a touch more musical than it would have been three drinks ago and Tony smiled when he caught her eye as she knocked back another shot.  

He’d been nursing the same glass of scotch for half the night, more interested in keeping an eye on Darcy, who’d had a tough week, than on getting buzzed himself. They took turns being broken humans this way, and Darcy had put him back together three weeks ago after the most recent alien attack so he figured it was his turn to care for her. He liked the give and take in their relationship, it felt like the first functional, adult relationship in his life and the irony was not lost on him. 

Clint poured Darcy another shot, grinning like a cat when he handed it over while starting some ridiculous chant. Tony watched them throw back the alcohol together then collapse forward into one another in laughter and made his way carefully across the room. Darcy’s head was resting on Clint’s shoulder as she quietly giggled to herself, Clint supporting most of her weight. 

“Alright, Baby Girl,” Tony said quietly into her ear at a voice only she and Clint would hear. “I think you’ve had enough, it’s time to go home.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“But we are home, Tony,” Darcy said overly loud as she leaned into him while reaching out to the bottle of bourbon. 

“Ah,” Tony cautioned as he pulled the bottle out of her hands, “What did I just say?” 

“Uh oh,” Clint started giggling, too. “Someone’s in trouble.”

“Watch it,” Tony said, voice carefully controlled, over Darcy and Clint’s continued giggling. “C’mon, Darcy. Let’s get you home and in bed,” he tried again, turning them both towards the exit of the room. 

“But, Da-” Her mouth was covered by his before she could finish her statement, his tongue slipping inside when she opened her mouth. 

“Get a room!” Sam yelled as he threw a napkin at them. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it,” Tony called over his shoulder as he picked Darcy up to carry her over his shoulders to the elevators.

She was still laughing quietly to herself when the elevator doors finally closed and Tony set her back down on her feet. “But, Daddy,” she whined, unable to keep the smile off of her face, “I was having fun!” 

“You were having more than just fun, Baby Girl. You were having too much to drink. And I know you know that’s true, you know how handsy you are when you’ve been drinking. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you couldn’t keep your hands off of Clint.”

“But, Daddy,” Darcy began before Tony cut her off. 

“If you ‘But, Daddy’ me one more time, Baby Girl, you’re going to be in for it.” His tone was sharp but there was a lightness in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Ooooh,” Darcy continued to tease, “Maybe I’d like that.”

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse and Tony’s hand went to the small of Darcy’s back to propel her forward into the room. “Tsk, tsk,” Tony muttered, “You’re just asking for it aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am,” Darcy sashayed towards their bedroom, hips swinging from side to side. “You should come find out.”

“Maybe I will,” Tony countered, his feet staying planted just inside the living room. “Maybe I won’t,” he added when Darcy turned around to stare at him from the bedroom doorway. He was taunting her, they both knew it, and she was happy to play into his game. 

“But, Dadd-”

He was across the room before the second word had even begun to leave her lips. His hands went roughly to her waist pushing her back into the bedroom, not stopping until the backs of her knees hit the bed. “I thought I told you not to ‘but, daddy’ me anymore,” he growled as he tugged at the dress she was wearing, tossing it to the floor when it cleared her head. Darcy stayed quiet and still in front of him. “What are you supposed to do when I address you, Baby Girl?” 

“Acknowledge you, Daddy,” Darcy said timidly. 

“And when I tell you if you keep something up you‘ll be in trouble?” 

“I should stop doing it, Daddy.” 

He tugged down her panties, guiding her legs as she stepped out of them. “That’s right, Baby Girl. I knew you knew the rules,” he said as he pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her thigh. 

He sat down on the bed and maneuvered her so she was standing perpendicular to his lap. “You know what’s next, don’t you?” he asked her gently. 

“Twenty spankings,” Darcy said, a glow in her eyes at the prospect. 

“And what for?” 

“Ten for pressing the naughty button,” Darcy said, using their euphemism for general disobedience rather than hashing out the actual crime. “And ten for not addressing you, Daddy.” 

“Oh, Baby Girl,” he replied, “You’re lucky you aren’t getting thirty spankings for the tap dancing you did on that naughty button tonight. Come on,” he gestured to his lap, “You know the drill.” 

Darcy settled herself over his legs, her ass raised as her chest and legs rested on the bed. “Daddy?” she asked, “Do I have to count?”

“Darcy, this is a punishment. You know the rules,” Tony replied, one hand softly massaging her ass cheek as he spoke. “But tell you what,” he continued, “If you’re good for me during the twenty, no pushing yourself against me or begging for me to stop, then I’ll give you an extra five that you don’t have to count at the end, okay?” 

Darcy took a deep breath, “Okay. I’m ready.” The first smack landed hard and fast knocking all the air out of her lungs as her body reeled from the combination of pain and pleasure. “One,” she said steadily as she waited for the next blow. On and on they went, the first ten each managing to strike a new piece of skin. When Darcy uttered, “Fifteen,” quietly Tony paused, his hands slowly rubbing over her reddened skin. 

“You doing okay, Baby Girl?” he asked her quietly. She nodded, her body shaking against him. “You’ve been perfect so far. Just five more to go and then you can have your reward, okay?”

“Yes,” Darcy moaned out, her mind struggling to focus on the words he was saying. 

“Good girl,” he smiled. “The next one is sixteen,” he reminded her gently as his hands left her body to begin their final blows. 

At “Twenty,” Darcy was shaking, tears streaming down her face while Tony rubbed soft circles on her skin. 

“You ready for your reward?” Tony asked soothingly. 

“Yes,” Darcy moaned, squirming down in his lap to grind herself against his stiff erection now that the punishment was over. “I’m ready, Daddy, please.”

He raised back his hand and struck another blow. This time Darcy was able to let herself get lost in the pleasure/pain of it, sink down into the stinging feeling Tony’s hand left on her ass. Distantly she felt one of his hands come to rest between her thighs, his fingers slowly stroking up her wet slit as his other hand raised back for another smack. 

The moment his flesh met hers he surged his fingers forward into her dripping hole, grinning at the shriek of pleasure Darcy let out. “That’s it, Baby Girl,” Tony cooed as he gripped and pinched the skin of her ass, “Let me hear you.”

He struck her again, this time her hips sinking further into him as she struggled to push back against his fingers and down against his erection at the same time. Another smack, this one sending her head first into the warm, fuzzy space she reached sometimes when they played like this. Darcy felt like she was floating, her only focus the press of Tony’s fingers in and out of her tight channel, the slight tickle and sting as he traced his fingertips lightly over her red ass. 

From his position on the bed, Tony could just make out the faint smile that crossed Darcy’s face. “Baby girl?” he prompted, checking to see if she was still with him. “You doing alright?” He tucked a strand of hair behind Darcy’s ear as she turned her head towards him and nodded. As soon as he saw her wide eyes he knew she’d entered subspace, and between the alcohol she’d downed earlier and the redness of her ass, Tony figured now was a good time to stop.

He smiled down at her as he slowly removed his fingers. “Good girl,” he said quietly, beginning to scoot back on the bed so he could more easily maneuver her to face him. “You did such a good job for me, Darcy,” he continued to whisper as he gathered her body to his chest. 

 


End file.
